Eli's Diagnosis
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Clare comes to school looking for Eli, but he's nowhere to be found. when she does find him, will she witness something completely unexpected and heart breaking? find out when you read this Eli&Clare one shot! edited on 11-3-11


please post a response. this is my first one so I'd like to know how i did. thanks :)

This is written from Clare's point of view

I walked into English class and waited for Eli to come in after me. No Eli.. I got kind of worried so I went up to Adam after class.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Eli today?" I asked worriedly.

"No..I don't think he's at school today.." Adam said motionless. He walked away and left me standing there confused. I was worried sick. Where was Eli? I was hoping to see him today so we could talk..

I decided to pay a visit over his house during lunch. I took my bike and peddled over there quickly. It began to drizzle so i was going super speed mode. when I stopped in front of Eli's house, I noticed someone in his car. as I walked up closer I noticed it was Eli..and he was crying.

I got into the car slowly and shut the door behind me. I stared at Eli and listened to him quiver and cry for 5 minutes. i began to feel sad, seeing my boyfriend in so much pain, so I put my hand on his shoulder. he quickly shook it off.

"Eli...baby whats wrong?" I said, my voice cracking. it felt weird, because that was my first time calling him baby. he didn't respond, he just started crying harder, in a tone that was breaking my heart. I scooted closer to Eli and lifted his head off of the steering wheel gently. his eyes were full of angry tears and his eyes were beyond red. he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and kissed his raging tear away. He looked at me and sniffled. He looked down and cried some more. We were silent for minutes on end.

"Can you please talk to me Eli? Maybe I can help" I said, feeling as if I were annoying him. He looked at me and his face turned even more red.

"I love you so much, Clare. you mean everything to me. but nothing you say or do can help whats going on with me right now." he said, tears sliding down his face. Those words touched my heart and I felt a tear slide down my face. That tear turned into several more. he looked at me and grabbed my hand. I held it tightly and put it up to my heart. I kissed his hand over and over and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Eli, tell me please. i love you too. more than you can imagine. please." I said, really crying now. he looked at me and blinked more tears away.

"I was diagnosed with depression. its reached an extent where they put me on suicide watch. I have to take medication and I have to see a therapist twice a week." he said, gulping in a way that made me flinch. I scooted over to Eli, where I was in his arms. i put my arms around Eli's neck and he put his around my waist.

"I'm going to be here with you, every step of the way until you're better. I understand why you're depressed.. you've had a lot going on in your life. but just know, I'm ALWAYS here, and you never have to feel alone." I said crying my eyes out I could barely breath. he looked into my eyes and looked between both of them back and forth.

"I'm scared Clare.." he said in the saddest voice I ever heard. i rubbed my hand on his cheek and kissed him with so much love and feeling that it made me feel so connected to him. we kept kissing for awhile then he put his face deep into my chest and began crying again. I held his head in my arms and cried gently into his hair. I kissed his forehead and tilted his head up so he was looking into my eyes.

"I'm staying with you tonight. I don't want you to be or feel alone. "

"Clare..you don't have to. I'll be fine-"

"No Eli. I'm staying. " i interrupted. i kissed him gently for a brief second on the lips, then kissed him briefly on the cheek. "we're in this together." I said, and wiped my raging tear away. Eli grabbed my face gently and kissed me sweetly. the rain turned into a storm so we stayed in the car and held each other. it felt good to know that i could be Eli's guardian angel through this difficult time.

stay tuned for more! i hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note: Okayyyy, I wrote this a whileeee ago, but it had a few grammatical mistakes so I came back and EDITED the mistakes on 11-3-11, but I didn't change anything from the story, so this was my VERY FIRST fic/one shot :) **


End file.
